The field of the invention is in the measurement of traveling wave tube operation.
In a continuous traveling wave tube, it is important to know when the body current exceeds a safe value so that operating parameters may be adjusted to return operation to a safe value and prevent the destruction of the tube.
Related prior art concerned with traveling wave tubes and the measurements of currents through a conductor associated with a transformer core may be found in the following patents. Ewton U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,180 teaches a TWT helix current limiting circuit for focusing. Palmer U.S. Pat. NO. 3,573,536 teaches the use of a bridge circuit between the cathode and the slow wave structure. Schroder U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,630, Mayer U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,110, Mishkovsky U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,791, Hill U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,310, and Hoft et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,645 teach the use of magnetic cores cooperating with associated circuitry to effect measurement of current through a conductor associated with the core.